Sweeter Than the Taste of Fresh Honey
by The-Doll-Who-Dreamt
Summary: Miku's lips, they look so soft, and are so perfectly sculpted - I wonder how they would feel against my own. Her body, with heavenly curves in the right places, so fragile and cute. I wonder how it would feel to drag my fingertips along that body of hers. Most of all, I wonder how she'd taste. Would she be bitter, yet sweet, like a cherry? Would she taste sweeter than fresh honey?
1. Chapter 1

I really should be working on I Spy A Shotacon! or Distress Signal, but my writer's block says that's a big no no. ;-;  
And, I really, really ship Luka x Miku (or, Negitoro, as some call it). I just ship it really hard. Almost as hard as I ship Theta x Koschei and Alois x Ciel! My Len x Piko fic will just have to wait, because I have yet to write _anything _on this lovely pairing. Enjoy! ^^

**A/N (Edit, 2/15/14): **Alriiiiight~ Since the summary is too long for me to put in any warnings, I'll put them here: The rating in this story may go up! This is yuri, girl on girl. If you don't like it, now would be a good time to leave. I do have other stories I'm working on, so updates may be very slow. The first few chapters are quite a bit awful, but I'm not perfect, sorry! Thanks. -heart;

* * *

_**(**M**e**g**u**r**i**n**e **__L_**_u_**_k_**_a_**_'**s **__P__**O**__V__**)**_

Sound, that's what this room of mine lacked - though, I found it refreshing. Being a Vocaloid, you think I'd love sound. Only, being around one thing so much eventually makes one tired or bored of it. Except, sharing a room with a certain tealette by the name of Hatsune Miku tends to make things much more energetic - or, as I like to put it, obnoxious. Therefore, it was indeed rare for our room to be quiet at all.

The dreadful sound of curtains being thrown aside filled the otherwise soundless room for a brief moment, allowing a wave of light to wash into the once dark room and rudely shine on my face, giving it an unintentional peaches and cream glow as well as giving my hair the illusion of a sakura blossom color. "Rise and shine, Luka~" A familiar angelic voice sang, most likely the person who opened the curtains.

Opening my eyes, I revealed two light sapphire hues and lazily trailed my gaze to the person responsible for waking me up. As suspected, it was Hatsune Miku. She had yet to put up her waterfall of azure-teal hair - or dry it, for that matter, and it clung to her snowy white skin. While she stood in front of the window, still, the light poured in around her and gave her an almost angelic aura, making her hair sparkle, as she hadn't taken it upon herself to dry it. She also happened to be without clothing.

"Might I ask what happened to your clothes...?" I asked curiously. Slowly, as to not dizzy myself, I moved into a sitting position, averting my eyes from the diva's perfectly curved, _bare_ body. Awaiting a reply, I swung my legs off the edge of the bed and with one hand, moved my soft pink hair to fall over my left shoulder.

"_Oh,_" Miku looked down at herself for a moment and ran a hand through her hair. "I forgot about that.." She murmured, just loud enough that the soft words reached my ears.

I knitted my thin brows together in confusion, glancing at the tealette for a moment before replying, "You should put some clothes on, Miku - we wouldn't want that pervert Gakupo peeking on you, would we?" I spoke as standing from my previous sitting position. The bed made a soft creaking sound at the sudden loss of weight.

"No way!" Miku squeaked. And with that, she immediately began rummaging through her belongings, in hope of finding something to cover up with.

Allowing the softest of sighs to pass my lips, I shook my head, ignoring how my bangs brushed against my forehead in an annoying manner, and stumbled over to the bathroom. After all, I had just woken up, and walking is not one of the things I quickly recover after waking up. Pushing open the door, I swiftly stepped in and locked the door behind me. This time, the sigh that passed my lips was one of relief.

One day, I'd like to have the ability to look in the mirror and not look awful. My hair was in a mess, tangled in ways that didn't seem possible, while I myself looked as if I hadn't slept in days. Mirrors, at the moment, are my worst enemy. It took most of my remaining will power to simply walk past it and ignore it.

As I slid off my night clothes, I noticed my warmth going away with them. My lips curved into a frown, though I ignored the sudden chill nipping painfully at my exposed skin and slid my shirt over my head. Another sigh escaped and I hurried to turn on the shower, silently hoping Miku didn't use up all of the hot water.

The shower head made an odd hissing sound before allowing water to pass. With the water hitting against the plastic floor of the bath tub, a soft and constant tapping sound was heard throughout the small room. Wary of the temperature of the water, I extended a hand to the falling droplets to test, and thankfully, they were warm.

Miku's life is spared -_ for now._

Stepping in, yet another sigh was heard, more of pleasure than relief, this time. Showers, tuna, singing.. Those were the best things in life, if being a Vocaloid could be considered life - after all, I'm only a bunch of pieces of program strung together, nothing more. Layers upon layers of programming, carefully woven together to create a 'cool and somewhat mysterious' voice, just for the entertainment of others.

I wonder, what it would be like to kiss someone, or what fresh honey would taste like. Would a kiss be sweeter than the taste of fresh honey? I can only experience things I'm programmed to. I can only move the way I'm programmed to.. Is this the same feeling that a puppet has?

But, what I really wonder, is, is my 'heart' supposed to go doki doki around Miku?

I nearly lost myself in a sea of thought before I remembered that I had a recording to do today.

Blinking a few times, I regained my grip on reality and glanced at the door. How long had I spent in here? The water falling and sliding down my body still felt warm, so I couldn't have been in too long. I ran a hand through my soaked hair and again moved it so it fell over the front of my chest, resting on my left shoulder.

I knew it was going to be cold once I got out, and I valued my warmth. I've never liked the cold very much.

Reluctantly, I laid a small hand on the knob, staring at it for a few moments before gathering up the courage to turn it just enough that the warm water stopped falling, and was replaced by a cold breeze. I shuddered and pushed past the shower curtain to grab a light purple towel and quickly wrapped it around my very much exposed skin.

Purple, the color of that dreaded man's ridiculously long hair.

Miku and I had decided on a light purple color, seeing as we couldn't agree. I wanted pink to match my hair, and she wanted blue to match hers. Therefore, we ended up getting light purple towels. Why didn't we just get individual towels? Because it bothered Miku. That's why.

I pushed the shower curtain aside, making what I thought to be an annoying sound appear for a moment before disappearing as fast as it appeared. I stepped out with the same reluctance that had shown itself earlier and was welcomed by a lives worth of cold air. Frowning, I stepped past the mirror that I had earlier declared as my enemy and stopped at the door.

After staring at the door for a moment, I finally decided to open it, only to find Miku staring at me intensely, as if she had been waiting for something magnificent to happen. Thankfully, she had dressed while I was taking a shower. She had chosen to wear powder blue short and a smoke gray shirt, but she still hadn't put her damp hair into her usual twin tails, so her azure hair simply fell to her ankles.

With a quiet sigh, I made eye contact with the girl who remained staring at me. We held eye contact for what felt like an eternity until a bright smile tugged her lips upward, proving she wasn't a statue of some sort.

_Doki doki._

Confused, I placed hand over my chest, were my heart would be. I don't understand why my heart suddenly began beating so fast..

"Lukaaa~"

When I looked back up, I noticed that Miku had gotten quite a bit closer, and gravity took it upon itself to pull my lips downward once more. "Yes, Miku?" I arched a brow, resuming eye contact with the younger girl.

"Might I ask what happened to your clothes?" Miku asked, wearing the worst straight face I've ever seen anyone attempt. It was only a matter of time before she started giggling. Three.. Two.. One.. And she immediately began giggling.

_So, she wants to play _that _game..._

I blinked innocently and gave my best innocent look, then looked down at myself. "Oh.. I forgot about that.." I said softly, furrowing my brows in fake confusion at my lack of clothing.

Miku's jaw dropped, but she quickly recovered. "That... That was cheating!" She objected in a whiny tone, sticking out her bottom lip to form a pout.

Chuckling softly, I shook my head. "I need to get dressed, and afterwards, I'll help you with your hair."

"I don't need help! I'm sixteen, Luka!" Miku whined.

At that, I made the cutest face I could. "Please? You know you want me tooo~"

"Fiiiiiine.." Miku agreed, reluctance obvious in her voice.

_'One point for team Luka.' _I thought with a smirk.

"But," Miku grinned, "You have to let me help you with your hair in return."

Touche, Miku. Touche. "Got it."

Miku nodded with that same grin and moved to the side, allowing me to pass, as if she were blocking me in the first place. After a second or two staring at her, I walked off to my part of the room. Before dropping the towel that was still wrapped tightly around my torso, I looked over my shoulder to make sure Miku wasn't watching. To my happiness, she wasn't, and I allowed the towel to fall while I picked out clothes to wear. I wasn't _that _picky about what I wore, but at times I was. This was just one of those times.

It wasn't long before I was fully dressed in midnight black sweat-pants and a matching black shirt. When I turned around to face Miku, she practically screamed. "What are you wearing, Luka?!" She shouted in question, acting as if my choice of clothing was the worst thing she had ever seen. "Take that off, right now! I'll pick out your clothes, this time!"

I arched a brow and neatly folded my arms over my chest. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

Miku simply looked at me as if I were completely mad. "Everything! It does nothing to bring out your eyes, or your hair! You're not showing any cleavage whatsoever, and the color black makes you like as pale as Utatane Piko!" She placed her small hands on her hips and smiled, "Now, take it off, Luka~"

"If it'll make you happy, I suppose.." Rolling my soft blue eyes, I did as told, and proceeded to lift my shirt up over my head, then, with a strong reluctance (because I hate the cold), slid off my pants, and motioned to a pile of clothes. "There~ Pick out clothes to your heart's content."

"Yay~!" Miku squealed in a cute fashion and clapped her hands together in happiness. This is going to take forever...

I watched as she happily picked through the messy pile of clothes and made her own pile, taking out only what she thought to be super cute or just plain sexy and taking the time to fold them neatly. Miku really was a wonderful girl, cute, as well. Though, I'm almost positive that she's in love with that ice-cream addict Kaito. It was the perfect couple, was it not? Just like me and.. Gakupo.. I shuddered at the very thought. It's not that I disliked Gakupo, it was that I didn't see him in that way. I'm pretty sure he thought of me in that way, though.

... Gross.

I got so absorbed in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice Miku when she flamboyantly shouted, "I'm done, Lukaaa~" An obvious confidence was laced into the tealette's voice as she stood and held up two pieces of clothing. In her left hand she held a pair of deep black shorts that nearly resembled a certain blonde shota's, and in her right, a passionate magenta shirt with a single black stripe down the side and fishnet sleeves. I didn't even know I had those.. "Now, put them on!" She commanded, shoving the clothes into my arms.

"Alright," I motioned for the azure-teal-haired girl to turn around, and with a soft huff, she did. While she wasn't looking, I found my eyes wandering places they didn't need to be wandering. Like, her perfect as-

I quickly averted my eyes to something far less interesting and ignored the heat crawling onto my cheeks while I changed into the clothes that Miku demanded I put on. I get the feeling that things between her and I are going to get even more awkward if I can't control my heart around her. That's right, it's beating at an abnormally rapid speed at the moment.

After I got everything on, I tapped Miku's shoulder as signal for her to turn around. Her vibrant turquoise eyes sparkled with awe and a soft gasp was heard. "How do I look?"

"Luka! You look hot! How come you don't wear stuff like this all the time?! You could have any guy you want looking like that!" Miku squealed, practically jumping up and down. Instead, she bounced happily in a way that was somehow creepy, as well.

I felt a drop of sweat form on my forehead. "Heh.. Yeah.. That includes Gakupo, doesn't it?"

The tealette's look of happiness was quickly replaced by confusion. "But, aren't you in love with him or something?"

"God no! I'd go out with your ice-cream addict boyfriend before I'd go out with Gakupo.."

"You mean Kaito?! Kaito isn't my boyfriend...!" Miku quickly replied in objection, the blush on her cheeks growing more apparent by the second.

I blinked a few times, "Really?"

"Really! Kaito is gay, and I'm not into guys, so it would never work out in the first place." Miku shrugged her shoulders and placed her hands on her hips.

"You're.. not into guys...?" Needless to say, I was shocked. I could definitely believe that Kaito was gay, but it was Miku on the same team as I that shocked me.

Miku simply shook her head. "Hey, I still have to do your hair!"

"Right," While Miku motioned to the bed, without thought, I sat down and watched as she grabbed a hair dryer and a brush. She smiled warmly and sat behind me, then she plugged in the hair dryer and began her attempt to dry out my hair in a mere five minutes. While doing this, she hummed softly, using her angelic voice as an advantage, as it made me relax. I couldn't tell what she was humming, but it was pretty. Then I slowly caught the tune and instantly figured out what it was. She was humming 'Magnet'.

Without thinking, I began humming with her. A cool and somewhat mysterious voice intertwining perfectly with a soft and gentle one, creating a beautiful sound sweeter than sugar.

* * *

Aaaand that ends chapter one! Yes, I plan on extending this. Yes, I really shouldn't be making a new fanfiction like this.. But, Luka x Miku is so cuuute! I just couldn't help myself.. There may or may not be more than a few typos, but I'm sort of kind of tired right now, and I'm too lazy to check for errors.. I'll probably fix them later~  
Reviews are love~ Please leave one and tell me what you thought! Thank you for reading. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading~ And thank you for reviewing, Lucy13FT!  
I forgot to mention that this Miku x Luka fic is not only for my need to write Negitoro, but it is also for my little sister who loves this ship to death. This chapter will be in Miku's point of view!

* * *

_(__**H**__a__**t**__s__**u**__n__**e **__M__**i**__k__**u**__'__**s **__P__**O**__V_**_)_**

It wasn't long before I managed to dry all of Luka's silky fuchsia hair, as expected. But I wasn't quite satisfied just yet; there was still styling to do, here! There's no way I'd let Luka out into the world without having her hair styled decently, first. Someone like her needed the looks to match her beautiful personality, as well - not that she didn't already have the looks. That way, she could easily find the right person for herself, and be happy. That's all I wanted, though, the thought made my heart ache. Odd.

"Are you done yet?" Luka asked in a slightly whiny tone. How impatient!

"Now, now, Luka! You have to let me _style _your hair. How do you expect to get guys to look at you when you don't do anything to style your hair?!" I scolded. Despite what I said, I knew she could obviously get quite a few looks from the guys without effort. Much more than me, anyways. I may have been really famous, like, _really _famous, but I wasn't as pretty as Luka.

Luka huffed, "Fine,"

A smile parted my lips and I allowed the soft pink hair to slip through my fingers like sand so I was able to envelope her in a hug from behind. "Yay~!" Luka froze in my arms, though I remained hugging her, giggling softly. I heard her murmur something before she giggled herself, showing that amazing smile I loved so much. If only she smiled like that more often..

Truthfully, Luka used to smile all the time! Her smile was now something you rarely saw, but was something as precious - no, _more _precious than my beloved leeks. I don't know what happened, but one day, her smile disappeared. It all started on that one day, when I found her crying.

_~Flashback~_

_It was another warm and sunny day, the sun shining proudly on the vibrant green grass below it, a slight breeze urging the leaves in the trees lining the field to sway, making a soft sound sweet to my ears, but no sweeter than Luka's voice, echoing softly through the large field of perfectly lengthened grass. The green plants felt cold beneath my bare feet as I ran across the field, a flash of azure-teal hair flowing behind me._

_Two turquoise hues looked around carefully, hoping for a certain splash of soft pink in an endless field of green. Otherwise known as Megurine Luka. Determined to find her, I continued running, following the beautiful melody that just barely managed to reach my ears. As I got closer, the sadder the words sounded._

_"Luka! Lukaaa! Where'd you go?" I called, slowing to a fast walk when the ground raised to form a hill, just tall enough that I couldn't see over the other side. Once I reached the top, the ground remained at it's height and I was able to spot an ivory skinned girl sitting with her back against a tree, her salmon hair seemingly glowing, only moving slightly in the gentle breeze. "Luka," I murmured, keeping my eyes on the older girl._

_I didn't think she noticed me, because she continued singing, as if no one were around._

_"No, this is all wrong, why aren't you gone? I know you're not that strong.. Don't listen to me, we'll always be so perfectly happy.." The pinkette sang, her voice one of an angel. My heart fluttered and butterflies filled my stomach just by watching her sing. Though, the song eventually stopped, and was replaced by birds' happy chirps, as if they were applauding her._

_For a moment, I thought about what I'd say, but my legs refused to obey me and instead walked in slow, slightly nervous steps till I reached the older girl. "Hey," I gave Luka a gentle tap on the shoulder, which made her jump a bit._

_"Miku," Luka said softly. A kind smile graced her light pink lips as she looked up at me, gentle blue looking deeply into vibrant turquoise hues. The beautiful sky-blue eyes of hers were sparkling with tears that just barely made it far enough to slide down her ivory cheeks. It was clear she was sad, and it tugged at my heart._

_"What's wrong?" I asked curiously, not bothering to hide the strong concern laced into my voice. I sat down beside her, but managed to hold eye contact._

_"Mm, it's nothing. You don't have to worry, I promise." Luka wiped away her tears and her smile faded. "Want to practice some songs with me? It'll be fun!"_

_I trusted her words, and nodded with a smile. "Of course! What do you want to sing?"_

_"How about.. Magnet?"_

_"Why Magnet?" Another curious question was what I asked, the lightest blush tinting my porcelain cheeks._

_Luka shrugged, one last smile pulling at her lips. "Because... I don't know.. it just feels right when we sing it together!"_

_"Alright!" I replied cheerfully in agreement._

_I never figured out what she meant by that, but ever since that day, she hasn't been one to smile much._

_~Aaaand back to reality~_

"Mikuuuuu~" Luka was poking at my cheek, which sort of bothered me, but I allowed her to continue.

"Lukaaaaa~" I giggled, lightly nuzzling the back of her neck. Inhaling, I found out that Luka smells _really _good.. like... vanilla? Or, maybe, roses?

"What are you doing back there?" The pinkette asked teasingly, giggling herself.

"You smell like roses...!" I pointed out, unwrapping my arms from the older girl. "And vanilla," I reached behind me to grab the brush and began brushing Luka's silky pink hair again, making sure I got everywhere. Every inch of her hair had to be brushed and silky smooth, it just had to! Don't question the great Hatsune Miku's logic!

"Do I?" Luka raised both brows in surprise and shrugged, as if she didn't know in the first place.

"Sheesh, Luka.. First you don't know you have hot clothes, now you don't know that you smell like... vanilla and roses?" I shook my head.

Luka didn't reply.

I stuck out my bottom lip, pouting, even though she couldn't see it, and continued brushing her hair. It only took me about five minutes to complete brushing her hair, to my happiness. I immediately began braiding her hair, taking quite a bit of time, just to make it look perfect. Just a few strands of hair down the middle. Then I put it in a ponytail, holding it all together with a thin purple ribbon_ the color of Gakupo's hair. _And finally, I undid the braid, making her hair all wavy.

Pleased with my work, I smiled in satisfactory and nodded. "Done~"

"Finally! You took forever.."

"It was all to make you look _sexy_, though!" I pouted again.

"Alright, Miku! Yourrr turnn~" Luka grinned mischievously. I get the feeling she said it like that just to scare me..

I chuckled nervously and got off the bed for a moment, only to sit back down on it, but in front of Luka. "You're not going to cut it, are you...?"

Luka laughed and shook her head. "No, you don't have to worry about that." And with those words, she began trying to dry _my _super long hair.

* * *

"There," Luka said, finally. That was the word I had been waiting for, _forever._ "I'm done!"

The pinkette had put my hair in my usual super super cute twin tails, held up by diamond shaped hair bands that didn't actually have to touch my hair to hold them in place. I smiled brightly and hopped off the bed, making sure to wrap my hands around Luka's and intertwine our fingers in order to pull her up with me. "Thank you, Lukaaaa~!"

Luka smiled that warm smile of hers, "You're welcome, Miku."

With a soft giggle, I let my fingers slide through Luka's and pulled my hands away, turning on my heel in one swift motion. "Come on!" I looked over my shoulder for a moment and smiled, "Let's go capture ourselves a shota...!" My giggles morphed into an evil laughter as I looked forward again.

"Why exactly do we want a shota...?" Luka arched a brow and followed after me as I began walking.

I gasped and stopped in my tracks, quickly turning around to face her. "Why wouldn't we want a shota?! They're cute! And adorable! And they're _shotas!_" I placed my unoccupied hands on my hips, "We need to get Len! Or.. or... or Oliver! Or, maybe, Lui! Ohoho~ Let's get Pi-"

Luka slapped a hand over my mouth and glanced at the door to Gakupo's room, which was right beside ours, much to her hatred. She signaled for me to remain quiet, and I did, as she walked over to the door and yanked it open. Her eyes widened, and she stared for a moment, before gently closing the door. "You were right. Kaito is gay. And he has a really, really, bad taste in men.." She shuddered.

My jaw dropped in shock, "Really?! I wanna seeeee!" I headed for the door, but Luka blocked my way.

"Nope," Luka pressed her lips together and snatched up my hand, interlocking our fingers again. It was weird, how perfectly our hands fit together. Almost as if they were molded for each other.. "Let's go, Miku, come on. No yaoi for you," She said softly, beginning to tug on my hand as she simply started walking.

Curiously, I followed after her, skipping happily. "Where are we going~?"

"To get breakfast,"

"But the kitchen is the other way! Along with my negi!" I whined. My negi...

"Do you ever eat anything besides that? You should try some tuna, it's delicious.. Tuna is.. the best thing in life.." Luka's eyes went all awe filled over tuna.

"Well.. occasionally I eat Kaito's negi flavored ice-creams..." I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck.

Luka stared at me in disbelief, "That's _it_?! You can't be serious..." She shook her head, a slight sigh prying her lips apart. "Alright, it's settled, then!"

"Uhh," Slightly tilting my head to the side, I gave a confused look. "What's settled?" I asked curiously, the smallest of smiles tugging on my lips.

"Tonight, just you and me, we're going out to eat."

"Oh! Like.. a date?" I felt heat rising in my cheeks and quickly fought it off, making sure not even a little bit of color tinted my cheeks.

Luka smirked, "_Exactly _like a date, Miku."

A wave of color washed over my entire face, making it flush a soft red. "E-eh? You want me to go on a date with you?"

"Mhm~"

The blush that had rudely made it's way onto my cheeks only darkened at the confirmation. "Like.. like one of those human couples on the T.V...?"

"Yes,"

I squealed happily and wrapped my arms around the older girl's slender, yet curvy body, hugging the life out of her. "I'd be happy to go out on a date with you, Luka!"

Luka managed to pry my arms off her body and took in a few deep breaths, attempting to regain the air that was forced from her lungs when I hugged her so tightly. "I'm glad," She said softly, nearly a whisper.

Just the thought of going on a date with _**Megurine Luka** _made my heart go doki doki! It also made me happy beyond belief! But, as I thought on it, I couldn't help but wonder that if we were going on a date, did it mean she was my girlfriend...?

I can't wait! 

* * *

Ah, this chapter is sort of a fail. orz  
Gomenasai! Forgive me! I have a headache, but hopefully it'll go away soon so I continue writing this.  
Thank you, everyone, for reading! Hope you enjoyed chapter two! The next chapter may or may not be written soon.


End file.
